


來日方長

by Oroku



Category: Breddy, TwoSetViolin-RPF, Twosetviolin
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oroku/pseuds/Oroku
Summary: *TwoSet Violin相關*ABO，可能與現實不符，不過ABO的設定本來就很ooc了...*Breddy_E-Alpha/B-Beta*提早祝大家聖誕節快樂！！
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	來日方長

**Author's Note:**

> *TwoSet Violin相關  
*ABO，可能與現實不符，不過ABO的設定本來就很ooc了...  
*Breddy_E-Alpha/B-Beta  
*提早祝大家聖誕節快樂！！

成年後的Eddy越來越能夠減少發情期帶來的困擾，定期服用抑制劑和隨身攜帶氣味抑制噴霧，可以很有效率的讓他維持冷靜。

幸好有與他形影不離的好搭檔Brett，從分化前就一起長大的Beta，就算無法分辨出費洛蒙的濃淡，卻總是可以準確預測危機，在Eddy快失控前使用抑制劑幫助Eddy維持穩定狀態。  
.... 當然在特別緊急的狀況發生時，Eddy的好夥伴也會親自幫忙他解決一些「需求」。

從青春期就開始的各種難以啟齒的羞恥經歷也讓Eddy從經驗中成長，畢竟在哥們的高超手技下高潮雖然很爽，但是每次都搞到自己又哭又喊，而對方卻像碰到好玩遊戲一樣冷靜處理的態度讓Eddy的alpha自尊總是有點受創。這也是Eddy嚴格執行抑制劑定期服用的原因之一。

成年的alpha有特殊的管道來處理各種需求；專業的醫療單位能夠定期提醒健康檢查及規劃用藥週期，或是有合法解決發情期各種需求的私人公司...Eddy試過幾次，服務還不壞並且收費合理。但是當他發現自己選擇的項目總是同一個類型時就減少了光顧次數，這實在是太...令人羞恥了。

Eddy還沒有找到適合的omega，現在的社會已經不會強制分配alpha與omega結合，於是超過適婚年齡的alpha與omega比比皆是。現在的風氣是呼籲要克制本能並強調自由意志，目前的狀態是beta更容易互相結合，而越來越多alpha及omega在追尋所謂的"心靈伴侶" 。

Eddy也不例外，總是期待著身心靈契合的伴侶，常被身為beta卻不乏追求者的Brett取笑是小女孩的聖誕願望 。

聖誕節快到了。

澳洲的聖誕節正當炎夏，雖然在海邊衝浪的聖誕老人也不錯，但今年他們決定去芬蘭和之前巡演認識的朋友會合，體驗一下寒冷北國的正宗聖誕氣氛。

Eddy邊哼著聖誕歌邊把槲寄生掛在房門上，客廳裡擺放著裝飾著小提琴吊飾和彩燈的聖誕樹，盛夏的澳洲硬是有了北方的聖誕氣息。

"都要出遠門了不用掛了吧？" Brett幫忙把彩帶遞給站在高處的Eddy，他正在整理窗邊一條條聖誕彩帶。

"這是一種氣氛好嗎，至少我們渡假回來工作時還可以有一點放假的感覺。"

Brett接受這個說法，他也喜歡這種放鬆的氣氛，辛苦一整年後的犒賞，和朋友的熱鬧聚會，還有Eddy...

"bro，你換新香水了？"

Brett聞到一個陌生的香味，除了熟悉的柑橘氣味之外又帶有一點苦澀的煙燻乾草味。

從青少年時就熟悉的Eddy味道，通常只有在Eddy的發情期才能聞到，可憐beta的不靈敏鼻子。他其實很喜歡帶有淡淡果香但不甜膩的柑橘味，但是加上類似植物草香或是煙燻果皮的香味後更吸引他的注意。

"嗯？沒有啊？"

Brett知道現在很流行一種個人化調香，特別依照alpha或omega的費洛蒙來配製，據說更能增加個人的吸引力？這個新知識還是跟Eddy一起亂看其他youtuber的影片才知道。

Eddy那麼騷包一定知道這個新東西，說不定是怕被他笑是不是想增加桃花運才不說呢？  
反正平常的Eddy已經足夠有吸引力了，再多個香味不過是錦上添花...

嗯？

"你有吃抑制劑吧？"

"？有啊，這季的已經吃過了，要去玩我怎麼會忘記啊？"

那果然是用了新香水吧，真是悶不吭聲的時尚達人啊，Brett在心裡暗笑。

幾天後Brett就知道不是笑的時候了。

抵達赫爾辛基機場時Brett就感覺不對勁了，他以為是感冒，轉機的疲勞加上氣溫變化，但是他的頭越來越昏....

"Brett？沒事吧？"

Eddy也該死的越來越好聞....微苦的茶味加上酸甜的橙香.....

"Bro! 你全身都好燙？！"

\--

Brett在飯店的床上醒來，暖氣沒有開，對外窗開著一個小縫，冰涼的空氣微微滲入室內。

他坐起來，頭還是很昏，喉嚨又緊又痛，全身由裡到外的發熱，果然是感冒了。

"你醒了？"房門打開， Eddy拿著一個紙袋和一桶冰塊進來。"要不要再躺下，我正要弄冰枕給你降溫。"

"我發燒了？"

"嗯....也不算...."

為什麽Eddy的香水味還是那麼濃？難道發熱讓他的嗅覺更加靈敏嗎？

"你發情了。"

"..... "  
"???? What the fuck???!!!!! Are you kidding me?!!!! "

"你在機場突然昏倒，我嚇壞了，結果到醫院檢查發現是發情期...." Eddy沒說的是在領藥時，以為他們是一對的藥師還擠眉弄眼的暗示他可以不用一定要吃beta的抑制劑，畢竟alpha的費洛蒙比任何藥物都來的有效。

"That's freak me out..... " Brett還是無法置信，beta.... beta有發情的能力嗎？好像在初中的生理課有看過，但他以為這只是一種都市傳說？畢竟從小到大身邊的beta沒有出現過發情的情況，就連brett的beta媽媽也是很一般的懷孕生子。

"Yeah... 醫生說雖然機率很低但也不是不可能發生。"

"發生...原因是什麼？" Brett認為可能是舟車勞頓導致，但這幾年他們也經常時差混亂的各國跑，從來沒有發生什麼問題...等等！

Brett發熱腦袋的僅存意志突然想起，他在家裡聞到的味道...真的是Eddy的費洛蒙？！

"你的味道怎麼變了？" Brett接過Eddy遞來的水杯，猛喝一大口來緩和乾熱的宛如快燒起來的喉嚨。

"....成年後費洛蒙的組成物質會稍微有點變化..." Eddy把手上的藥袋放在後方的五斗櫃，"再來一點水？"

Brett覺得有點寂寞，原來他已經那麼久沒和Eddy渡過發情期啦...這個想法有點奇怪，Eddy已經是成人了當然有自己的方法，不會再像小時候一樣哭哭啼啼的鑽到Brett的被窩裡說他難受。

"嗯，也把抑制劑給我吧，我吃個藥睡一下，明天應該就可以恢復了，還要和其他人碰面呢。"

"Brett，你想不想...."

房內突然佈滿濃郁的木頭乾燥氣味，伴隨著滾燙的柑橘系茶香，Brett覺得頭更昏了，但是又很舒服，好像浸在放滿熱水的浴缸裡，本來有點畏寒顫抖的身軀瞬間舒緩開來。

"Eddy？這是你嗎？喔我從來沒聞過那麼強烈的味道...." 好像喝了兩杯shot一樣，讓人可以瞬間頭昏的威力，但是又不像酒醉一樣喪失意識，Brett像被恰到好處的固定在床上，雖然動彈不得但也不會讓人感到不舒適。

"我也沒聞過你的味道，" Eddy坐到床邊，俯看著暈頭轉向倒在枕頭上的Brett。他伸手梳理一下Brett被汗水浸濕的瀏海，低頭嗅聞著Brett的脖頸。

"是...什麼味道？" Brett內心深處的某個地方可能正在發出警鈴，Eddy在跟他調情嗎？他們這樣是不是有點超過好哥們間的舉動了？

但是...Eddy實在太fucking好聞了，甜蜜的果味已經漸漸消失，隨之出現的是植物的嗆辛味，烘烤煙燻的乾草，讓Brett想到BBQ，或許他們之後放假時可以考慮去某個郊外烤肉？

Eddy輕拍Brett的臉頰，他的眼神已經快要失去焦距了，Eddy吻舔著Brett的脖子和下巴，在接近嘴唇旁低聲說，"薄荷糖？又涼又甜，我很喜歡。原來你的味道是這樣..."

"我也喜歡你的味道...." Brett喃喃說著。

"我知道。"

Eddy是故意的，幾個月前在家裡的時候就開始有意無意的釋放費洛蒙。雖然他真的無意讓Brett在他們渡假的時候發情，這是個意外。他在一些alpha的聚會中聽到讓beta戀人發情的方法，需要一些技巧性的操作，而前提是必須熟悉對方的費洛蒙氣味才能促成發情，這要彼此關係親近的人才做得到。

但他從來沒聞過Brett的味道，讓這個方法變得有點冒險，可能一輩子也無法成功。然而成功的話就可以聞到他夢寐以求的Brett....Eddy並沒有想束縛Brett成為他的伴侶，雖然alpha的天性就是侵略與束縛，但那是Brett，不會被任何人擁有。  
Brett的味道.....Eddy只是想得到屬於自己的聖誕禮物而已。

"Bro，你想搞我？" Brett明明還在昏沉狀態，卻一個翻身壓到Eddy身上。他知道這個狀況不對勁，那麼小的機率怎麼可能剛好讓他碰到。

但其實Brett也沒有想要抗拒這件事發生，畢竟那是Eddy？他對Eddy.....不，他沒有想跟Eddy怎樣，一定是這該死的香味讓他混亂了。

"我想要聖誕禮物而已，Bretty ni-san？" Eddy撒嬌的鼻音越來越近，他伸手攬住Brett的脖子，輕輕的讓Brett伏在他身上，鼻尖在Brett的腺體旁嗅聞著。"可以給我更多嗎？"

"聽不懂你在叫誰。" Brett嗤笑出聲，"好孩子才有聖誕禮物，你得表現好一點...."

他第一次聞到自己的費洛蒙，真的是薄荷，很像常吃的爽口糖的味道，Brett又笑出聲。清爽的氣味融合在乾燥的草屑中，Eddy到底有多少味道，還分前中後味嗎？好舒服，他低頭又舔又咬Eddy的嘴唇，手很自然的向下拉扯Eddy的褲頭，探入內褲裡頭。

"Wow! bro, easy! 不是要看我表現嗎？" Eddy任由褲子被拉下後才坐起來阻止Brett。他的陰莖已經鼓漲到無法忽視，幾乎探出內褲外。他順勢讓Brett向後躺，也幫他脫下短褲和內褲。

"我早就想這麼做了。"Eddy的聲音低沉又黏糊，幾乎讓人聽不清。

他輕輕咬著Brett的手指，從指腹到指節間都一一舔吮過。Brett的手保養良好而白皙整齊，會定期仔細修剪指甲和死皮；早年時還帶著厚繭的指尖隨著技巧越來越熟練後反而恢復柔軟觸感。當然Brett的指法技巧不只在琴藝上，在某些時候協助Eddy也同樣靈活。

"難道你他媽的咬咬手指頭就夠了？" Brett的聲音比平時還要低了一階。他抓住Eddy的頭髮，啃咬般的吻著Eddy的嘴唇，從來沒想過有一天他會主動和他的好朋友接吻，甚至是伸出舌頭一起糾纏直到幾乎無法呼吸。  
感覺太好了，明明只是嘴唇互相接觸，卻彷彿被Eddy整個人充滿，熟悉的柑橘味時不時調皮的出現，撩撥Brett的嗅覺記憶。Brett想要更多，舌頭像是要跟他一起融化在Eddy 的嘴裡。

"既然成年人可以做更多事，聞聞味道就夠了嗎？快說你想要跟我做什麼啊..." 他的唇抵在Eddy的唇旁邊，因為缺氧喘著氣問。

"喔天啊，Bro...你是對的....." Eddy跟著深呼吸，全是薄荷味，Brett的味道，明明應該能讓精神清醒但反而讓Eddy也開始頭暈了。

"我... 我想要你的手像以前一樣，幫幫我。但這次我不會讓你停下，我會讓你發情，我會吸你的陰莖，然後我會把我這根插到你的最深處，讓你體內充滿我的味道...嗯？是不是很期待？"  
Eddy撫摸著Brett微微顫抖的腰，"最後我會把你全身舔乾淨，又甜又爽口的Brett... "

" 噗...哈哈哈到底怎麼學會這些話的啊你？" Brett終於忍不住大笑出來，說著下流話的Eddy實在太讓人有違和感了，畢竟是那個有點音樂宅的Eddy？完全跟魅力無窮的情場高手劃不上邊。

"你就笑吧，反正我想要的禮物已經拿到了，其他都是額外獎勵！" Eddy也忍不住笑出來，雖然描述的都是他想做的事，但和Brett根本不用那麼刻意。

" 看，是槲寄生。" Eddy指指床頭垂下的裝飾，"真是講究的飯店。"

"我可不懂這些典故....你還要不要繼續？" Brett無所謂的說著，Eddy沒有再放出他的費洛蒙了嗎？那股好聞的味道越來越淡。Brett第一次有點討厭beta的先天缺乏了——如果Eddy不想，他就聞不到Eddy——就算他還在發情期也沒有像omega或alpha一樣敏銳的嗅覺。

"我懂就行了。" Eddy親吻著Brett的嘴唇，"明天還要去玩呢，我來幫你緩解一下。 " 他伸手揉捏著Brett的陰莖，因為發情期，就算沒有碰觸也呈現半勃狀態。他把兩人的陰莖靠在一起，可以輕鬆完成10度音的手同樣也可以輕鬆套弄著兩人。

"吃抑制劑效果更好吧？"

"......alpha的效果更好。"

" It's a dirty joke？"

"你可不可以閉嘴？" Eddy終於受不了氣氛一直被打斷，Brett的壞習慣，一緊張話就變多。

"說好要給我的聖誕禮物不能反悔。" 他決定不要理會Brett的叨叨絮絮，直接行動讓Brett安靜。

"哼..." Brett滿意的發出鼻音，他又聞到Eddy了，雖然alpha的費洛蒙會讓發情期的beta宛如喝醉般的意識不清，但是他喜歡。

Eddy發現Brett的眼神又開始渙散，平時Brett眼裡最常有的是冷靜到幾乎沒有情緒，或是看好戲般的戲謔笑意，除了剛睡醒很少看到這麽茫然的Brett。

"來，手給我。 " Eddy抓著Brett的手一起加入套弄，"用之前的方法幫我？先說好，我跟以前不一樣囉。"

"老方法就可以讓你求饒了。 " Brett又熱又渴，他只想趕快從這種狀態解脫，呼出的熱氣讓鏡片起了白霧，他索性把眼鏡摘掉放到一旁。

"或是你想要試試看這個...." 他伸出舌頭，高溫和缺水讓舌頭更加紅豔，辛辣的薄荷味撲鼻而來，和烤熱的柑橘氣味融合後幾乎分不出差別。

"！！"

"嘻嘻，又變大啦，你這禽獸。"

"....今天先用手就可以了..." Eddy真不知道Brett哪想來這麽多花招，雖然他挺期待的，但還是改天吧，來日方長。

Eddy撩高Brett的T恤，已經因為流汗而有點緊貼在他的身體上，他的左手撫過Brett的肚皮，右手加快摩擦的速度。Brett靈活的手指摳弄著Eddy各個敏感的小地方，甚至趁他忙於撥弄包皮時向下揉捏到他的會陰處。

"Eddy？真的不要嗎？我還沒試過口交，其實我也想嚐嚐......"

Eddy在Brett湊到他耳邊吹氣低語時猛地咬上他的脖子，阻止Brett再說些垃圾話。

"啊...."

在標記的同時兩人一起射出來了。

Eddy在他的腺體處做了個臨時標記，Brett覺得被標記的感覺比剛剛他們互相擼還要爽，從腳底直衝頭頂的酥麻感，就像是他的身體裡充斥著Eddy，他也很確定Eddy有同樣的感覺。比他們在演出或合奏時習慣的交流方式更加深入，那瞬間彷彿世界裡只有不分彼此的兩人，永不饜足的糾纏著。

"Bro，這太可怕了...你們alpha都是這樣標記人的？" 彷彿漂浮在空中的失重感讓Brett本能的害怕，但是緊緊抱著他的Eddy又讓他安心不已。發情造成的熱度隨著臨時標記而降低，Brett漸漸覺得清醒了。

"我也是第一次標記人......不要笑我啦！" Eddy困窘的把Brett抱得更緊，他忍不住一直舔聞著剛被標記的腺體。"如果不是你，我想我會不太喜歡標記人之後的感覺，這太深入了...." 

Brett知道Eddy的意思，雙方間的意識交會真的太多了，如果不是Eddy，他也不會容許誰這樣侵入他的思想，但這是Eddy啊....

"Brett，臨時標記後我的行為可能會跟以前有點不一樣，但我會克制自己，你不要嚇到啊。" 

"哈，難道你要把我栓在腰帶上？" 

"差不多，還會把你關在地下室的黑暗房間，不給你食物和水，你只能當我的禁臠....噗！騙你的啦！" Brett瞬間面無表情的dead face實在太好笑了。

"我可能會特別在意你的一舉一動，出門時會對任何接近你的alpha有敵對意識，不過臨時標記只會持續幾個月，之後就不會有那麼大的反應了。" 

"聽起來真麻煩。" Brett還是覺得要不是Eddy，他可能一生都不會接受任何人的標記。

"那明天見到Voitto你要跟他大打一架了？" 他興致盎然的轉頭問，Voitto是他們約好明天要碰面的alpha好友。

" 不如今天先和你大打一架，明天我們都不用出門了直接在飯店療傷？" Eddy沒好氣的翻了個白眼，"Dude，現在是進步的時代，沒人會真的依照本能做事....你到底有沒有認真上過性別課？" 

"我只有在練琴的時候最認真。" 

"....Fine, 我也是。" 

就算他對好朋友發情了(雖然是被設計發情？) ，Brett也不覺得和Eddy的關係會有什麼改變。

那些alpha的強迫症行為也從來沒在Eddy身上出現過。Brett不會承認在自己內心某處覺得就算Eddy想束縛限制他，甚至做永久標記，他似乎也會認為有何不可....

但當Voitto帶著猥褻的笑容說我聞到囉，恭喜你們啊，喔Brett，你可真好聞時，他還是忍不住一拳往Voitto臉上招呼，還是Eddy拉著他叫他不要激動。

嗯，果然還是來日方長吧。

End.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

*最近看了好多breddy的ABO，心癢癢乾脆也來試試看，但我真的不會寫ABO，不由自主的只想寫他們說沒營養的話無法開車啊😂  
Eddy的味道參考100bon的俄羅斯茶&柑橘香精；Brett就是...一般薄荷糖！

*有點糾結的翻譯問題，最後決定pheromones還是寫成費洛蒙而不是信息素了～

*槲寄生的傳說：在西方傳統中，聖誕節這一天會將槲寄生掛在門上，如果兩個人同時經過掛著的槲寄生下就要互相親吻對方。一對情侶如果在檞寄生下親吻，通常代表結婚的承諾，及幸福美滿的未來。

查到這個資訊，好喔很適合Eddy，真浪漫👏


End file.
